bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Gasai Yuno
Gasai Yuno is a Bount from Naruki City. Appearance Yuno Gasai is a middle school aged girl. She has pink eyes and long pink hair tied in twintails with two pieces at the front framing her face. She has two red bows in her front strands of hair. At the beggining of the series she wears a school uniform with a blue skirt, blue t-shirt, and large red bow on the front of the shirt. Towards the end of the series she normally wears a black dress which comes down to just above her knees. She almost always has a chef knife of some type of weapon with her. Personality Most of the time Yuno is very friendly, She often acts shy especially around large groups, however on her own has been known to mutter herself in rather crazy ways. When it comes to fighting she can be cold and calculating at first, but she tries not to fight much, it depends on how often the hollows attack her. When it comes to fighting for survival she can turn from cold/calculating to insane very quickly, It creates for a very.. Fun person to be around. History A murmuring can be heard from the room next door, it sounds like singing but every now and then a splatter can be heard, and a dripping. The man slowly steps closer to the door, scared of what he would find. He knew his daughter hadn't been sane lately, and he'd recently found the knife missing from the kitchen. He didn't know if he was more afraid that she would get hurt, or himself but he really didn't want to open that door. Sweat trickles down his neck as he pulls at his shirt collar, he was an obvious businessman, he'd just got home and he was still wearing his suit, the tie hanging loosely around his neck. He'd left his jacket downstairs on the floor, rushing straight upstairs when he saw the knife was gone, and when he heard the scream. He takes the final step towards the bedroom door, as he hears another spluttering sound. He reaches for the handle, trembling as he does so. She wouldn't do something like this would she? '' ''"Yuno? Yuno?" He pulls the door open slowly, and reveals the Hellish nightmare within. Lying on the ground is Yuno, a knife in her hand. Next to her is a woman, his wife, her mother. There's blood pooled around the two of them, a sobbing can be heard, is Yuno crying? He walks into the room, tears start to roll down his own cheeks, "Y-Yuno, what have you done?" '' ''She stands up, the large kitchen knife still in her left hand, blood soaked through her nice blue clothes, "Mummy's bleeding daddy, please help!" The man couldn't see, but behind her, behind her mother also, lies the body of a Hollow. It has multiple stab wounds in it, obviously from the kitchen knife in Yuno's hand. "Daddy, what's wrong with m..." Before she can finish the sentence the man runs at her and slaps her, causing her to scream out in pain as she falls backwards. She bursts out into tears and has no clue what to do, why had her father hit him? Couldn't he see the big creature behind mummy? He looks at her, rage evident on his face as he goes forward to strike her again, instead of letting herself be hit she nimbly jumps backwards, running straight from the room before he can swing again. This is the last her father hears of her. Weapons *'Kitchen Knife: '''The classic kitchen knife, used in most horror films, and used by Yuno alike! It's quite trusty but also very rusty. She's good at using it however. *'Beretta M9: Her ranged weapon of choice, she has a LOT of ammo for it, how she got it is questionable. She's good at using it along with her kitchen knife though. *'''Tiger Claws: '''She has two 'tiger claw' weapons, which she keeps under her top, one on each side in special sheaths, they are extremely sharp but not as tough as the kitchen knife and as such she doesn't use them that much. http://www.coldsteel-uk.com/store/steel-tiger-large.jpg *Along with the tiger claws she also has a few throwing knives which she keeps hidden to be used. Bount Powers She has a weapon bount, the bount doll taking the form of a massive scythe when released and a small heart shaped pendant when sealed. She has three special skills with her bount weapon. '''Scythe of Death - (has no in combat effects, whatsoever!) Yuno has the weird ability to basically see Souls of the dead, the very dead that is. In this terms it means even the dead Shinigami, Arrancar and Seraphim. She can essentially talk to them, and they can talk to her. This has a main use of basically a few select souls which always follow her, talking to her. These are the souls that she thinks are her doll, her real doll has never spoken to her but it is actually these three souls, which are the symbols of her different aspects. When looking for a soul, she can often find them around people they loved or knew well in their life. '''Shizu - '''The Good Guy - This is a mysterious soul that surrounds her, it's motives are still not well known. Out of her three main souls this one is by far the weakest at the moment. It is the good soul however, all the good decisions she makes stem from this one, however there isn't many good decisions that she has made. Maybe in the future, more of this soul will be brought out. '''Ayako - '''The Childish One - One of the most prominent Souls that acts as her personality. This female personality is completely childish, and acts as Yuno would of when she was young. The rumour is that this soul replaced Yuno's real soul when she absorbed too many personalities, essntially resetting her back to one soul, with Ayako as base. She most of the time acts with Ragnar. '''Ragnar - '''The Evil Guy - This is the third dominant personality and is completely based one evil. He most of the time works together with Ayako, for unknown reasons. This is what gives Yuno her dominant psycho-childish personality. Not much is known about Ragnar. She feels no pain whatsoever when she has her doll out. This can be a hindrance just as much as it can be an ability. She can be badly wounded and due to her stubborness still not back down, this can cause serious injuries to herself however it allows her to fight through the whole battle at a high capability. When Yuno sets her sight on something and charges, not much in the way of raw force can stop her. She will take things to the body, like a cero, and still be able to charge through it at the enemy. This combines with her immunity to pain means it's very hard to actually stop her attacking you, especially with a raw force attack like a cero. The main way of stopping her would have to be a bind or the sort. However this doesn't actually mitigate Yuno is well known for her anger, she isn't known to be calm minded, especially in battle. When in battle she will slowly get angrier. This ability allows her a passive form of heal, which is rather weak when she's in her regular state of emotion. However the angrier she gets the stronger this form of healing gets until it caps at about a relatively deep cut heals in a minute or so. Also as she gets angrier the cost of sustaining this will increase, so it will use more of her reiatsu up the more she has to heal. Stats: Trivia Her Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=drlB2RT_XiA Category:Bount Category:Xcution Category:Astra Caelum